


|| Sitting On A Throne, With A Crown Upon His Head ||

by Geumsaba



Series: || Crowned || [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: And V Gay, Angry Blaise, Bisexual Sirius, Boys Changing Rooms, Confident James, Confident Remmy, Confident Sirius, Confused Blaise, Dumbledore And Minnie Know About Remmy + Prewetts, Everyone Thinks Remmy + Prewetts Died, Fabian Doesn't Put Up With Remmy's Shit, Fuckin Asshole, Gideon Takes His Bs, Good Bro Draco, Good Bro Harry, Homosexual Gideon, Homosexual Remmy, M/M, Matchmaking Dumbledore, Minnie Likes A Slytherin, Portrait Remmy Gives Relationship Advice, Remmy Is Kind Of An Ass To Gideon, Remmy Is Not A Deatheater But His Fam Are, Remmy Is The Cool Dad, Remmy Sings Hamilton, Ridickulus James. Sirius. Fabian and Gideon, Ron And Draco Practically Swap Personalities, Sad Blaise, Self-Hating Remus, Sly Remmy, Slytherin Remmy, Snape Is A Dick And Gets Whats Coming To Him, Such Horror, Sweet Gideon, Sweet Remmy, Theo Is A Nutter, They Did Not, Very Shock, Young Blaise Is A Precious, bisexual remus, lots of tags, oh well, peen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geumsaba/pseuds/Geumsaba
Summary: Everybody knew who Remmy Zabini was, and knew a select few secrets about him.But only ever the secrets he wanted you to know.Such as, Remmy Zabini's family were extremely close to the dark lord, and maybe even:Remmy Zabini is NOT a fucking Death-eater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marauders Era-  
> Demetrius Harmon (MeechOnMars) plays the Slytherin King, Remmy Zabini.  
> Aaron-Taylor Johnson plays Gryffindor, King James Potter.  
> Karen Gillan plays Gryffindor Queen, Lily Evans.  
> Ben Barnes (Short Hair) plays the beloved Gryffindor Prince, Sirius Black.  
> Remus Lupin. Gryffindor Prince #2, is played by Andrew Garfield.  
> Eddie Redmayne (Newt Scamander, Others) plays Gryffindor King #2, Gideon Prewett. (Plot!)  
> Machine Gun Kelly currently plays Gryffindor Prince #3, Fabian Prewett until further notice.  
> Jamie Bell plays Gryffindor Prince #4, Peter Pettigrew II
> 
> Golden Era-  
> Louis Cordice plays Slytherin Prince, Blaise Zabini.  
> Sebastian Stan (Young!) plays Slytherin Prince #2, Theodore Nott.

 

** Thursday 1st September 1977 **

 

Everybody at Hogwarts knew who Remmy Zabini was.

Everybody at Hogwarts knew a select few things about him, but never anything more than Zabini himself had spread.

Remmy Zabini just so happened to be a Slytherin, the most respected of them all even if he was just a 5th year.

Remmy Zabini came from the family of the most prejudice Purebloods known to magical-kind.

Remmy Zabini's father took off when he was two and had never been seen since.

Remmy Zabini's family were extremely close to the dark lord.

Remmy Zabini's mother was a whore and proud of it.

Remmy Zabini was NOT a fucking Death-eater.


	2. Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Lily made it to him the Slytherin King had slunk back into the darkest part of the schools shadow, lips curling.
> 
> About five minutes later when Severus had collected all of his things, he turned towards the main doors only to stop dead as he saw another student shoot him one last look before turning and vanishing to who-knows-where.

 

"Like I need any help from a Mudblood like you!" Severus hissed, spotting the group of snickering Slytherings to his right. There was a moment of silence as everything sunk into everyone's thick skulls.

Severus Snape, best friend of Lily Evans, had just called said girl a Mudblood.

The Slytherins burst into uproarious laughter, however the dark-skinned male could just make out the bright red mop of hair that belonged to Lily Evans flee towards him.

His already dark brown eyes darkened to a thick black, jaw clenching as he stared hard at his fellow Slytherins. Severus, not as stupid as he looked, shook his head as he dusted himself off once Potter had ran off to find Lily, only to still at the feeling of someone burning holes in the back of his skull.

Before Lily made it to him the Slytherin King had slunk back into the darkest part of the schools shadow, lips curling.

About five minutes later when Severus had collected all of his things, he turned towards the main doors only to stop dead as he saw another student shoot him one last look before turning and vanishing to who-knows-where.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius yelped as James barrelled into him, knocking him into a pile of chairs that promptly broke under his weight. He huffed, dusting off his clothing unnecessarily and walking alongside Remus.

James, now well ahead of the two, yelled out a name that turned Black's blood cold and caused him to freeze.

"Zabini!"

The Slytherin came to an abrupt stop, causing Potter to run smack into his back and fall flat on his arse. He whirled around, lips curling at the three Gryffindors. "What do you want Potter, Black?" He growled, ignoring Remus who was reading his book, though smirking at the almost terrified Prongs.

"You heard about yesterdays... Incident, didn't you Zabini?" Black snarked, rolling his eyes and running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, so what?" The Slytherin grunted, crossing his arms. Prongs' face turned red with anger, and he burst, promptly draining all the blood from Sirius and Remus' own. 

"So what? SO WHAT!?" Potter yelled, "He called Evans a- A Mudblood!" He roared, stomping his foot nervously.

It took a few moments, but Zabini finally replied with narrowed eyes and a calm air about him. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't control what the greasy git has to say about your steady, Potter." He huffed.

"I don't know." James growled after a minutes silence. "Just do something, before I do." 

All they received was a nod in return. "Oh and another thing, Zabini." This time it was Lupin who spoke.

"What now, Remus?" The slightly older wizard sighed, rolling his absurdly dark eyes.

"We want to be there."


End file.
